Encore plus étranger (Even more Alien)
by Syrubis
Summary: My version of Megaminds anatomy and how he uses it ;3 Oneshot. Shy Megamind. May continue with a few other oneshots with different anatomy versions, but we'll see how this one does first.


xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooox

**Encore plus étranger**

xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooox

By **Syrubis**

xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooox

Oneshot  
xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooox

Notes from the Author

So after sitting down and having a good think about how to write a smut scene between these two it dawned on me, I honestly have no idea what to do. I mean, I knew I wanted it to be different but there are so many possibilities! So I sat down and wrote a few! This is intended to be a collection of oneshots all with different anatomies so let me know which is your favorite because it'll be the one I use in all my lengthy Megamind fanfics 3 Oh! Or if you have better ideas, tell me those too! Hehe.  
By the way, this is my first attempt at naughty so tell me how I do! I honestly have no idea T-T And I'm not too happy with how it came out, but it'll do!

I'll be adding three chapters, three different scenes and the variations. Animalistic, Aquatic and Insect, which will be cool x3 Though just in case I don't get around to it, consider this finished :3

xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooox

**Even More Alien**

xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooox

**Animalistic**  
This design borrows from various real creatures, all combined to form one hell of a dong.  
Teehee~

xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooox

Megamind had been sitting by the computer for a large chunk of the night, which was in no way odd for him to do so, nevertheless Roxanne was getting increasingly frustrated. Not temperamentally, rather physically.

He was hunched over his desk, typing away as he programmed another one of his odd contraptions while at the same time constantly switching to his notebook and jotting down or sketching new ideas. His face was stern, his mouth pulled into a perfect line as he devoted his entire concentration towards the next thing he'd bring to live.

He wasn't wearing his usual black leather, and instead had decided on a pair of tight fitting faded jeans and a simply white top that exposed his lower back as he worked. It was almost surreal to see him in something so human and the unusualness alone had piqued Roxanne's interest. She smiled to herself as she watched him from the bed, her own sketchbook long discarded as she fantasized over the genius before her.

Finally she decided she was tired of waiting, whatever he was working on could wait, she, on the other hand, could not. She slid off the bed quietly, making her way over to where he worked before resting a delicate hand on each of his shoulders. He jumped slightly, having been so preoccupied with his work, but he settled quickly and continued, leaving Roxanne standing behind him as she peered over his shoulder. She let him gradually forget she was there, which only took a few minutes, before she slowly ran her hands down his front, resting her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled absently, only partially aware the she was there, his screen still capturing his attention. She continued to smile slyly as she waited for him to settle again. She could always tell the exact point she stop being a distraction. His eyes would narrow, his mouth would slowly draw out into a scowl and his hands would begin moving faster as his mind had blocked her from existence. She gave him a few moments of flawless devotion to his work before she slid her hands a little lower down his stomach before bringing them back up his sides. He didn't smile this time but she caught the suspicious sidewise glance, she loved that, too.

She continued running her hands up and down his sides, occasionally dragging them back across his chest or stomach, tickling him lightly with her nails. It took him a bit longer to adjust to this, eventually his eyes narrowed as he switched back over into genius mode. She grinned and leaned into his neck, kissing it gently, which he pretended to ignore. She continued the fleeting kisses right down and along his shoulder. His erogenous zones where not typically human, there were plenty of places she could touch that would not affect him the way it would a human, and then there were other places…

She trailed her hands down slowly, coming to a rest at his hips were they simply lay idle for a moment. His breathing sped up slightly and she noticed him hesitate in his work. His hips were very sensitive, overly so. She'd discovered it by accident but overtime learnt how to manipulate it perfectly. She pressed gently against the bone then slid her fingers back up to his sides, it was even more teasing than if he'd done the same to her thighs. She loved the momentary absence of thought that crossed his face, his eye fluttering for a moment, unfocused, before he returned to his invention with even more ferocity than before. He wouldn't have noticed her game yet, he was very slow with these things, which Roxanne was very grateful for. She might never have any fun otherwise.

She stood up properly and brought her hands to rest on his shoulders again, messaging circles into the base of his neck with her thumbs. This was another good spot, sort of like the replacement for his ears, which were about as far from that as touching a piece of paper in the next room. She moved slowly, watching as his typing grew slower. She felt him lean back into her touch a grinned to herself. She continued this for a few more minutes, which would do very little to most people, but would be doing a lot to him. His breathing was growing faster and his was making an increasing amount of mistakes in his work, which he was having trouble correcting.

She slid her hands back around his front and all the way down to his stomach, leaning in to kiss his neck as they made their way along his thighs, curving inward and then back up, dangerously close to his member, which she could tell was starting to react. There were certain similarities between him and other men, and she had to admit when she first considered being with him she was concerned that he'd have something a little more scary, like a bunch of tentacles or even parts more like a woman. Not that his 'parts' weren't scary, because the first time she saw them she was definitely a little shocked.

She ran her hands back down again, this time only bring one up to cup him gently. His muscled tensed but she quickly soothed him with a soft kiss to the back of his neck. He didn't feel like much, and if he wasn't already being affected then she would have felt nothing at all, which was something to get accustomed to. He wasn't like a typical male; you had to put in a bit of effort before he would respond. Otherwise he'd stay hidden. So to speak.

She continued stroking his thigh, her other hand merely resting as she felt him slowly react. He was still attempting to finish his work, but his eyes were unfocused and his hands barely moved. She breathed against the back of his neck and felt his body react with a pulse between his legs. Now she began to massage him gently, barely touching the harsh fabric of his jeans, which were slowly becoming uncomfortable as he squirmed ever so slightly in his seat. He glanced up at her shyly, his cheeks tinted with a blush and his green eyes lidded with lust. She smirked at him and this only made his blush grow as he looked down but not completely away. Finally he gave up, his palms resting on his desk as he leaned back against the chair, trying not to look directly at the woman above him, which always drove Roxanne wild.

She moved her hand back up his thigh and rested it on his stomach, her other hand finally freeing him and instead flicking his button open easily, pulling the zip down slowly as she watched his fingers twitch. He was wearing black briefs, which she pulled down slightly with her thumb, allowing his member to flick free. He exhaled sharply and Roxanne kissed his neck again, soothing his nerves.

He was about as far from normal as she'd ever seen, and she'd seen plenty of crazy members in her time of a whole variety of species, not because she was some sort of deviant of course, but the internet has ways of surprising unexpecting people. She ran her finger up from the base to the very tip, feeling the array of different textures on the way. Usually it hid itself quite happily in its little sheath, which was virtually invisible beside a small slit where a normal humans member would be.

As he was turned on it would slide out and gradually flare, which it had yet to do. For the moment she could only see half his length, pale blue with a slight pink tinge. It appeared to be almost scaled near the base, growing softer towards the tip where it abruptly flared out into dozens of tiny spikes that were soft to the touch but extremely sensitive. She rubbed these gently first, watching as his muscles twitched with pleasure and bit by bit his member slid completely free, revealing the ridged underside and the small lumps at the very base roughly the size of small marbles.

He leaned his head against her as she continued rubbing, squeezing and stroking the tiny spikes as her other hand slid around the base, doing the same to the much harder lumps there, which made his breathing fast and heavy, his hands gripping the edge of the desk as she now had his entire attention. She began to run her hand slowly up and down, applying a little more pressure to the base than to the tip, her other hands still rolling the spikes around as the twitched pleasantly.

She could feel him growing firmer, the ridges on his underside growing hard, if she continued she wouldn't be able to have him until after he'd already finished, and normally she didn't mind but today she wasn't in the mood for waiting. He bucked slightly and quickly tried to pretend his didn't, his eyes flicking nervously to hers. She grinned slightly as she slowed her ministrations to a stop before stepping away from the chair, ignoring the giggle that tried to escape when she saw his quick glance of worry and disapproval. Instead she made her way to the bed and sat herself down comfortably.

He watched her hungrily for a moment, turning in his chair and finally letting go of the desk. He stood slowly, pulling his shirt down slightly as he attempted to cover himself. Roxanne gave him a look he knew well and he reluctantly let his shirt go, slid from his pants and made his way towards her, his member twitching as his blush returned. She smiled encouragingly, holding her arms out for him as he reached her and pushed her back against the bed. He pulled his top over his shoulders and went to throw it aside but Roxanne took it from him before he had the chance, tossing it over his head and quickly moving up the bed towards the pillows, where she quickly removed her own clothes.

He finally tossed the top aside and gave her a half-hearted glare and a warm chuckle, crawling back up to join her. He leaned in against his neck, kissing and suckling gently before moving down to her collar, then her breast. She sighed as he trailed his tongue across her, closing her eyes for a moment until he finally pulled away to look at her appreciatively. His blush growing as he considered her form. She'd never had a partner who appreciated her quite the way he did.

He slid between her legs, finally moving in for a kiss, his lips tender and careful at first, as though scared he might break her. It deepened quickly, his tongue nudging her own for a response before they continued to tease each other, exploring each other's mouths and nibbling at their lips like they'd never done so before. She could feel his member resting against her now, hot a slick, a little ticklish as the tiny spikes trembled with need. He was breathing heavy and his hands shook as they caressed her. She massaged his hips firmly, eliciting a sharp moan followed by a heavy blush as he fumbled in the kiss, pulling away the genius then nuzzled close to her neck, kissing, nipping and occasionally biting.

He was as impatient as she, the reporter could tell by the way he gripped her more firmly each second, his breathing deep and his chest pushed against hers. Finally he moved his hips back slightly, aligning himself which resulted in a pleasant shiver from the woman bellow him. He pushed in slowly, she could feel every part of him, the mixture of textures already becoming too much for her as her hips twitched.

He moved in and out slowly, an even pace that gradually gained speed, she could feel his ridges against her, making the pressure inside her grow as every slow antagonizing thrust made him grow firmer and his textures less and less subtle. The alien was panting now, his movements still fairly slow but enough to have them both trembling with the approaching release. She could feel him moving deeper each time, hitting her most tender spots like he had mapped her out perfectly, though when he was like this he really had no control over his body. Or mind.

She whimpered against him as he moved faster, feeling the firm base hit her entrance, it was far wider than the rest of him and quickly swelling, if she wanted to feel him properly, all of him, she had to act quickly. Arching herself up off the bed he grunted at the sudden increase off pressure around him, now more easily able to move in and out he finally pushed forward but when he met his limit continued to push, slowly working his base inside. Roxanne shuddered, close enough to finish with just the little bit of extra pleasure but was able to hold out long enough for the resistance to finally give in and his swollen base finally slipped through with a slight twinge of pain. He gasped and began rapidly grinding against her, his green eyes barely aware of anything around him as he shook violently, locked inside her as his base continued to swell.

Roxanne finally shuddered, a heavy moan escaping her lips as she clamped down around him, her fingers gripping his hips firmly and causing him to fall over the edge with her. He gasped something inaudible, most likely a word in another language, as she felt him grow incredibly hot within her, his back arched as he continued to grind against her, his member throbbing as he came.

Roxanne could feel him twitching inside her long after she slowly came back to earth, his breathing still heavy as it took him quite a bit more time to recover. She kissed his cheek and he tilted his head to his her back, his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

Finally after some ten minutes Megamind began to sit up, lifting Roxanne easily onto his lap as he was still locked within her, and would be for a short while yet. He kissed her gently, holding her close as the two waited patiently for him to calm. Occasionally he would inhale sharply or move her against him as twitches of pleasure ran through them both.

Eventually his member's swelling reduced and Roxanne slowly slid free, his thick juices oozing down her thighs and his. He shivered slightly and Roxanne felt a sudden feeling of hollowness, his absence of warmth leaving her cold. She grinned at him playfully, leaning back against the bed sleepily, completely relaxed. He flopped down beside her, tossing his arm lazily over her waist as he pulled her a little closer before, rather quickly, the two fell asleep.

xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooox

Replies to Reviews

Reviewer :

Said :  
Response :

xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooox

Words In Chapter 2,731

xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooox


End file.
